


The exchange student

by Clexa100f



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa100f/pseuds/Clexa100f
Summary: Lexa is a 17 year old girl, about to experience the biggest adventure so far in her life. She is going to be a foreign exchange student in the United States.Lexas main focus has always been school,  but now there may be something that is a bit distracting. And that something is a blonde 17 year old named Clarke.





	1. Chapter 1

This was it. The last night at home, before she was going away for 10 long months. She was going to spend Christmas with another family. She was going to spend her birthday without her best friend. She almost regretted it now. What had she been thinking? Why on earth did she think that travelling to another country far away to be a foreign exchange student was a good idea? She looked down into her two large, neatly packed suitcases , and almost thought about unpacking them again. «Stop it Lexa!», she said loudly to herself. «This is your dream, you are not backing out now.»  
………….  
If anyone had told Lexa a couple of years ago that she would be going on this big adventure on her own as a 17 year old, she would have been the last person to believe you. She had always been shy and quiet, and she liked it when things stayed the same. New things usually stressed her out, so she would just avoid new things and new people. But, in her junior year, her best friend Anya had been talking so much about the fact that she was going to Australia as an exchange student, that Lexa had started to think about it aswell. But instead of Australia, she had chosen to travel to the USA. The family that had been picked for her, lived in a small town in Virginia, and she thought that Would be a nice change from her City life in London. She never cared Much for big cities anyway, she was more happy when she was in a quiet place.  
…………………  
Lexa laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She picked up her phone, and looked at the email the family had sent her. It said that they were looking forward to meeting her, and that they would be waiting in the airport when she arrived. She looked at the picture that was attached, and she couldn’t help but smile. They looked like a nice family, thankfully. Their daughter Octavia, was the same age as her. She was pretty. Long dark hair, and a sweet smile. And the brother of the family, Bellamy, was away at college. A Mom, a dad, and two cats made up the rest of the family. Lexa was excited to meet them, and hoped that she would be able to show them the real Lexa. Not just the Lexa that blushed and mixed up her words when strangers talked to her. "You can do this!" she told herself, and almost had to smile at how geeky she actually was sometimes. It was a little scary that she would be living with someone she would be going to school with, but she hoped that living with Octavia would make it easier to get to know other people aswell. Even if she wasn't a "people person", she would like to atleast have a friend or two to keep her company during her year away. This was her big adventure, so she might as well try to do something different. Like getting to know new people. After all, living with a whole new family for almost a year, that was so out of Lexas comfort zone, and yet, here she was. She was doing this. 

After a while, she let out a sigh, and climbed of her bed. She almost felt like she was avoiding her own family here at home, because she felt so emotional. But she knew that she would regret it if she didn't spend time with them now. She walked to her door, and then down the stairs to the livingroom. Her parents looked up at her, and smiled. « Everything ok there Lex? Did you finish packing?» Lexa Just nods, and says « Where's Aden?» Lexas little brother may be annoying, but since it was her last night at home, she wanted him there. « He will be right back, he is Just out getting some ice cream. We could all use some dessert today».  
……  
Later that night, when Lexa was getting ready for bed (after eating way to much chocolate ice cream), there was a knock on her door. She expected to see her mother when she opened her door, but instead it was Aden. «Hey..», he started. He looked almost shy. Like they didn’t just eat a crazy amount of ice cream together an hour ago. «Whats up Aden?» Lexa went over to the table where she had left her hairbrush. Her mind wandered of for a little bit, as she was looking at her little brother. She almost couldn’t understand that they were siblings, they were so different. The 15 year old boy was blonde, straight hair, had blue eyes, was tall and very outgoing. Lexa, on the other hand , had curly brown hair, green eyes, was not excactly tall, and she was shy, something her brother used to tease her about all the time. « I..», Aden looked uncomfortable, so Lexa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. « I know Aden. Im going to miss you aswell.»

……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the same time,on the other side of the World..

"So when is she getting here?" Clarke was laying across the previously neatly made bed, in the bedroom that was transforming from a guestroom to look more like the room of a teenage girl. There was less pictures of flowers on the wall now, and there was a new tv and a new desk and chair. Octavia had been told by her mother to try to make it more... "exciting for a girl your own age", and that was something Octavia could work with. 

"We have to be at the airport at 5 pm", Octavia stated, before taking a few steps back from the wall. "How does that look?" She tilted her head, and looked at Clarke. Clarke let out a little laugh, and shaked her head. " You do know she may not be like you, and doesn't want that halfnaked male model on her wall right?" 

Octavia gives Clarke a look of disbelief. "Come on, look at him Clarke! The mucles, his tan..." Clarke picks up a pillow and throws it at her friend. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Wanna go play some soccer? Try to enjoy these last few days of freedom before our senior year starts?" 

Octavia throws the pillow back at Clarke, and says :" Sure, if you want to get your ass kicked. Lets go"  
...........  
A couple of hours later both girls were laying on the soccer field, exchausted. "Oh man. We should have worked out more over summer. This was.." Octavia stops Clarke with a smirk. " I don't know what you are talking about Griffin, I'm awsome. You on the other hand.." Clarke sticks out her tounge and says "haha" to the other girl. "Just wait until the season starts we both know who will be the best player this year. Again!" 

......  
Octavia and Clarke had always been best friends. Since the moment Clarke moved in next door when they were 4 years old, they had been like sisters. Octavia had always been the sassy one, without a care In the world. Clarke had always been a little more gentle and careful, but she had definitly gained selfconfidence by being Octavias bestfriend, and by doing awsome on the soccer team. 

Being a only child, Clarke loved growing up next door to the Blakes. It was the closest she would ever come to having siblings, and to be honest, Octavia did feel like her sister, and Bellamy had always been just as protective over her as over his actual sister. They felt like family, and Octavias mother always joked that she didn't understand how she could have gotten a child with such blonde hair, since her and her husband both was dark. The Blakes and the Griffins had gone on many familyvacations together, and the adults were good friends just like their children.

Clarke had always been a little insecure about her looks, she always felt she was a little too "chubby", even if she knew it was silly to feel this way. After her sophomore year , her looks had changed from being a "little cute girl" to "hot chick Griff" as her friend Raven used to say. When she looked in the mirror she could see that she wasn't bad to look at. Her blonde, long hair, and her body that definitly agreed with all the workout she got from soccer. And, not to talk about the fact that she all of a sudden had to buy new bras, when her body decided on a growth spurt in "that area". But, Clarkes favourite part of herself was her deep, blue eyes. Since she was very much into art, colors was something that facinated her, and she loved drawing eyes. There was just something about trying to capture a moment, a feeling, a soul.

......  
After laying on the grass for a while, mostly discussing what they think will happen this years,being seniors, and getting into a quite heated argument about a tv show, Clarke looked on her phone to check the time. 

"Allright I guess I better go home. My mom said dinner would be ready at 4" Clarke got up, and pulled Octavia up on her feet aswell. "Yeah, I guess I should go home too. Try to calm down my mom. I swear, she is acting as we are adopting this girl" 

Clarke gives Octavia a little push, and says:" Be careful, maybe she will. And hell, maybe I will become her bestfriend, and you will just be.. " Clarke wasn't able to finish before Octavia shot her a glare that said " oh No you didn’t ". Clarke keeps the playful look in her eyes as she says:" Come on, soon to be former bestfriend. Lets go home".  
.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know about any mistakes or suggestions :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa travels to the USA and meets her host family

They arrived at the airport one hour earlier than they had to, just so they could spend some time together before Lexa would be gone for almost a year. Her mother was constanly crying, and rubbing Lexas back, saying :" oh, my baby.." 

Lexa rolled her eyes, but hugged her mother every chance she got. Her dad tried to be brave, but as it was time for her to go through the security line, and she had to tell them Goodbye, she could see his eyes getting filled with tears. "Do you have everything you need now? Passport? Tickets? Money?" Lexa hugged her dad, and said " Yeah dad, we allready checked that 100 times remember ". 

She hugged the rest of her familymembers, and the last thing she heard Aden said was :" Don't do anything I would do". Yes, that was her little brother allright.

....  
While she was sitting at her gate, wating for her plane, her phone rang. It was the foreign exchange agency that was calling her to make sure everything was ok, and to assure her that her host family, as well as a representative from her agency would be waiting for her when she arrived. But before that, she had one long flight to New York, and then one connecting flight to Virginia. It was going to be a long day. She found her book, and started reading. She could might aswell do something other that let her mind run wild.  
.......  
Many hours later, an exchausted Lexa was getting of the last plane. She felt tired, she had jetlag and she wanted to shower. On her last flight she had been sitting next to a man that didn’t understand the phrase personal space. And he had smelled like garlic. She hated garlic. 

She looked around, trying to let the fact that she was alone, on a whole new continent, sink in. Alone. Shy, little, Lexa. Who had never been outside London alone. Oh god. What had she done. 

Before letting her panic get to her, she started to move along with the rest of the crowd. She knew she would be seeing her host family in the matter of minutes. Oh how she hoped they liked her.  
........

Lexa was doing her best to be brave, and she pretended that her heart wasn't about to jump out of her chest. She had never been this nervous before. She looked around, trying to see if anyone matched the picture she had seen. Then she had to smile. Because right in front of her, she saw two ladies, a man and a girl she recognized as Octavia. And they had a sign that said :" Welcome Lexa", and american flags to go along with it. 

She walked over to them, and said with a shy smile :" Hey.." The woman Lexa didn't recognize from the picture threw her arms around Lexa and said :" Hi honey!Welcome! Im your representative from the exchange company. I'm Harper! If theres anything I can do for you while you are here, let me know! " The next woman in line, the mother in the family also gave Lexa a hug, and the father and Octavia shook her hand. Mr. Blake said :" Come on and lets get your bags, and we will get to the car" Lexa allready knew she would like him, there was something about him that reminded her of her own dad, and it seemed safe and nice. 

On the car ride home, they asked her all about her trip, but she was so tired she almost fell asleep right then and there. "We will get dinner started when we come home, and then we can have an early night", Mrs. Blake said from the front seat, "Octavia can show you around the house, and to your bedroom". She smiled at Octavia who was sitting next to her in the backseat, and she was thankful that everything had been going ok so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is getting used to her new situation.  
> The first day of school  
> And yeah. She meets the neighbour.

It was 9 pm and dinner was finished, and Lexa had been given the house tour. It was a normal and nice four bedroom house. It had a nice feeling to it, and she thought she could be happy here. Lexas bedroom was next to Octavias, and the two girls would be sharing a bathroom. Lexa just put her suitcases in her room, took out her pyjamas and decided she would unpack in the morning. Because of the time difference she was tired, but she couldn’t sleep yet.

Lexa was walking around in her bedroom, smiling as she looked at the pictures on the wall. She could imagine this being Octavias work. She let out a little chuckle as she saw the male model on the wall. Well, Octavia couldn’t know that was not her type. Or not the gender she was attracted to. Lexa came out of the closet to her parents two years ago, but she was not going to tell her host family unless it was nececary. You never knew how someone would react. 

Finally she crawled into bed and updated her instagram and Facebook. She had gotten a couple of messages from her best friend Anya who was currently enjoying Australia. And from her mother. She smiled at the phone and put it away. She snuggled into the pillow and thought that this would probably feel like home soon enough. 

...

The first day of school Lexa woke up at 5am. She couldn’t sleep anymore, so she decided to get up. She walked over to the closet, to decide what she was going to wear. She didn't want something that said "loser", but she didn't want something that would give her too much attention either. She decided to wear a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. And after that she went downstairs. 

It still felt like she was sneaking around in someone elses house, but this was home for the next year. She decided to make breakfast, since she was up anyway. She knew the rest of the family would be getting up at seven, so she had time. She made eggs and bacon. When the Blakes came downstairs, they were suprised and happy to see Lexa making herself at home. 

After breakfast, Mrs. Blake had Lexa and Octavia posing for pictures like they were 1st graders. " If you post this on Facebook Mom!" Octavia glared at her Mom. "I won't honey. I just thought Lexas family probably wanted to see this. But now enough photos, you have to get going soon" 

"Yeah. I just have to get something in my bedroom. You can wait by the car if you want to", Octavia said while going up the stairs.

Lexa went outside to wait by Octavias car. She leaned up against it, and was looking down on her phone. she heard steps getting closer. "Ready to..." She looked up at the girl standing in front of her. It was not Octavia. She felt herself blush, like she usually did when meeting new people. But what didn't usually happen was the butterflies in her stomach. 

"Hi, Im Clarke", the girl said with a grin. "I.. I'm.. Well. Lexa". Why did her brain have to fail her now. And why didnt Octavia mention that her neighbour was this blonde godess?

"Sorry that I didn't come over to meet you earlier. But I have been really busy these last couple of days" Clarke smiled again. And Lexa tried to say something. "Um. Thats ok". Octavia came running down the stairs and almost ran into Clarke. " I guess you two have met now ". 

" Yeah. I was just telling Lexa that if you were too much of a pain in the ass to live with that she could come and stay with me. So she said she would " Clarke stood there looking serious. " No, Octavia I didn’t " .. Lexa had wide eyes, but Octavia just hit Clarke on her arm, and said to Lexa :" You can get used to this Lexa. My friends are crazy" 

They got into the car, and Clarke turned to Lexa who was sitting in the backseat :" You will find out who the crazy one is soon enough ". She winked at Lexa and Lexa could feel her heart doing the same weird things it was doing a few minutes earlier. 

Oh no. She was not going to become interested in someone this year. She was going to be focused on school and that was it. She was not going to think about how those jeans Clarke was wearing looked as if they were painted on her. And she was definitly not thinking about the subtle cleavage her shirt was showing. No she was not.

Then Clarke laughed. And it was the most beautiful sound Lexa had ever heard. 

Oh no. This was not good at all. 

......

" HI IM RAVEN! NICE TO MEET YOU "  
Lexa was standing next to Octavia and Clarke, and their friend Raven she had just been introduced to. Clarke and Octavia could not stop laughing. Lexa gave Raven her little half smile. Clarke had already noticed that smile earlier. Because it was.. Well... cute. 

"She's not deaf. And she's from England" Octavia almost couldn’t breathe, she was laughing so hard . 

"Oh", Raven said. " I Just heard foreign exchange student, and my mind went there.." Clarke finally stopped laughing. " Well, thats What you get for being gone the whole summer. You don't get updated on stuff" 

" I'm sure you will be up to date on everything soon enough ", Octavia said to Raven and turned to Lexa.  
" Come on, I will show you to the guidance counselors Office. He will give you all the stuff you need and show you to your locker and everything ". 

" See you at lunch ", Clarke said to Octavia as they were walking away. "You too Lexa, make sure you find our table". Lexa nodded and smiled.  
.......

" Well, she was cute. In a nerdy kind of way ", Raven said as the two girls had walked away. "Don't call her nerdy. And I didn’t notice", Clarke said as she was walking towards the school. Raven had a smirk on her face that Clarke didn't see. But if there was one thing Raven could recognize, it was when her friends were having hearteyes. And Clarke was definitly having that now. This would be Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole chapter, and was so happy with it. Then I managed to delete it, and lost it all. So I Hope I didnt forget to many things when I had to write it again :(


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Kane and Lexa was walking through the halls of the school. The school itself wasn't that big, so Lexa was sure she would learn where everything was soon enough. But right now, it was time to locate where her locker was. 

"Here it is!", Mr. Kane pointed to a locker, "214, that's you" . 

"Thank you", Lexa said with a shy smile. Thankfully Mr.Kane was the talkative type, so he had the conversation going between them. 

"Have everything you need now?" Lexa nodded as a response to his question. 

"And your first class is right in here. History" They were standing outside of a classroom, and Mr. Kane smiled before he said: "Good Luck on your first day Lexa. I hope you will enjoy your time here at Polis High". 

....

As Lexa walked into the classroom, she noticed that the room was filling up with students. She wasn't quite sure what do or where to look, but then she figured out she would go talk to the teacher. 

The teacher understood who she was as she was walking towards her "Alexandria?" The older woman said with a smile. "Yes", Lexa said. "Or, rather. No. I mean, yes I am, but I like to go by Lexa" 

The teacher reached out to shake her hand, and said:"Nice to meet you Lexa. I'm Mrs. Miller. I hope you will enjoy this class, and just ask me if there is anything you need".

......

When it was time for lunch, Lexa felt exchausted. It took alot out of her to meet all these new people, getting used to all the new surroundings, and the time difference was still giving her a hard time. 

She thought about just going outside to sit and relax in the sun, but then she heard a familiar voice. Octavia was walking towards her. 

"Hey there you are. How is your first day going?" 

"It's fine, but exchausting" Lexa smiled. 

"Come on, lets go to lunch" Octavia grabbed her arm and pulled her along. So her plan to relax outside by herself went out the window.

....

Octavia and Lexa had just say down at the table when she heard a laugh she had been thinking about the last few hours. How a laugh could be so beautiful, she didn't understand. But it was. 

"Hey dudes, senior year is going to be awsome!" Raven stated as she sat down. Clarke sat down next to Raven, straight across the table from Lexa. She smiled at her, and Lexa looked down at her food, and could feel her cheeks burn. 

Why was she like this? Why couldn’t she be all cool and calm in front of cute girls. 

She managed to look up again, and she found Clarkes eyes still looking at her. She was able to smile back, thankfully. She didn't want the other girl to think she was some kind of freak. 

"Enjoying it so far?" Clarke asked her. " Yes, but I'm so tired", and as if to prove her point, Lexa had to yawn. 

"Any interesting classes so far?" Lexa couldn't believe Clarke actually seemed interested in having a conversation with her. 

This cool, blonde, blue eyed beauty, with those jeans.. "No no no. Lexa. Don't go there", Lexa thought to herself, and tried to calm down in order to answer Clarkes question. 

"Yes. They all seem fine. I have to admit math and history are my favourites so far. The teachers seems nice as well." 

"Can I see your schedule?" Clarke asked. "I mean...I don't have to. I just.." 

Lexa handed the piece of paper over to Clarke. 

"Hey, cool. We have english together after lunch. And biology together tomorrow" 

"Let me see this", Raven said as she took the paper away from Clarke. "What, we have no classes together Lexa. I feel left out" 

Lexa got her schedule back, and handed it to Octavia. "Do we have any classes together?" 

Octavia looked, and nodded. "Science. Tomorrow" 

....

Lunch went by fast. And Clarke got up. " Are you coming?", she asked Lexa. 

"What? Where?" Oh, those words and thoughts she couldn't gather again. 

"English class? We have the same one, remember?" 

"Oh, right." Lexa got up aswell. 

"See you later losers", Raven yelled as she and Octavia was walking in the opposite direction. 

"Don't mind her, shes weird" Clarke laughed, as they were walking down the halls. 

..........

After introducing herself to her teacher, Lexa turned around, to see that Clarke had allready sat down. She didn't dare to move. Should she sit next to Clarke. Or somewhere far away. Should she... 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Clarke said :" Lexa. Sit here with me" 

Lexa smiled, and was thankful that she didn't have to make the decicion herself. 

.....

About 15 minutes into the class, the teacher said :" Ok, partner up with the one sitting next to you, and discuss what you think this poem represents "

Clarke pulled her chair closer to Lexa, and was busy reading the poem. When she turned to Lexa and looked into her eyes, she noticed how close they actually were. 

"Oh.. Hey.. I.." For once it was Clarke who was having a hard time speaking, and Lexa had to look back down to her english book to not let any wrong words slip out. 

Imagine if she said something about how good Clarke smelled, or about how soft those lips looked... 

"A few hours", Lexa thought to herself. " You have known her a few hours. Get a grip! " 

....


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa was sitting in her room doing homework when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", she said, and a few seconds later, Octavia walked into the room. 

"Do you want to come and play soccer? Just for fun", Octavia smiled. "I don't know..." Lexa wasn't really the sportstype, but she figured she would make an effort to get to know Octavia better. 

"Ok, I will come with you, but I won't promise that I will actually play". Lexa had the soccer disaster from 5th grade fresh in her memory, this many years later. Long story short, a girl in her class had kicked the ball straight in Lexas face, and her nose started to bleed.. No, sport was definitly not her thing. 

"I will go tell Clarke that we are ready in Five".

Clarke was coming with them?! Thank God she had said yes. 

.......

"I didn't know both you and Clarke are on the soccer team", Lexa said to Octavia as they were sitting on the soccerfield. Lexa was trying her best to remember to say "soccer" and not "football" which was much more natural to her.

Lexa had tried her best to kick the ball a few times. But decided it was better to just watch. 

And to be honest, watching Clarke play was more exciting than watching any other sport she had ever seen. 

"Yeah, Clarke over here is quite the soccerstar!" Octavia said in a teasing voice. "No Wonder all the boys, and lots of the girls, want you" 

"Haha", Clarke said back. "Just because I'm bi doesn't mean Im interested in any of them" 

Wait. What!? Lexa had become very quiet. Clarke was bi?

Clarke noticed that Lexa looked distant. "Oh, did I shock you Lexa? Im so open that I sometimes forget that others may have a issues with... Well.. But If you have.." 

"No, No" Lexa smiled her little half smile. "I don't have an issue with that at all" 

......

Octavia all of a sudden looked at her watch. "Shit, I forgot. I work today! I start in 20 minutes." She was looking stressed out. 

"Clarke, can you follow Lexa home so that she doesn't get lost?" 

Octavia turned to Lexa:" No offence Lexa, but you are new here". 

"I don't want to be any trouble..." Lexa started. But Clarke shook her head. "Of course I will walk her home. Go Octavia, hurry!" 

After Octavia had left, Clarke asked Lexa :" So, are you ready to go home, or... Ice cream?" 

....

Needless to say, of course Lexa chose ice cream. She always did. 

Now they were sitting at a bench in the park, each with a huge chocolate icecream. 

"So. Is this weird?" Clarke asked, all of a sudden. 

"What?", Lexa didn't understand What she was asking. 

" You know.. Is it weird that I have only known you this short amount of time and it doesn't feel weird to talk to you and stuff?" 

Lexas heart was pounding. " No. Yes. I guess it's a bit weird.." She took a breath. "Im quite shy.." Clarke winked at her, and said "Yeah, I have noticed" But Lexa could hear she didnt mean that in a bad way. 

"But I like talking to you..." Lexa said before looking away and taking a big bite of her icecream. 

....

They had started walking towards home, both having a few scoops of icecream left. 

All of a sudden Clarke stopped, and turned so she was facing Lexa. " You have something.. " She reached out and touched the corner of Lexas lip. She took her finger that now had icecream on it and licked it. 

Lexas eyes got wide, and so did Clarkes. It was just like she had just realized what she was doing. 

"Oh..." Lexas said. "Thanks". 

Clarke shook her earlier feeling of being uncomfortable, and was back to being cool. "Anytime", she winked at Lexa. 

....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movienight

It was friday, and thankfully Lexa had survived her first days of school. She was getting more used to the timedifference, and she was getting closer to her host family each day. 

They did a good job making her feel included, and she started to feel more at home as each day passed. 

She chatted with her mom a couple of times a week, and she got quite a few pictures from Anya, who was clearly enjoying Australia alot. 

Things were going good.

.....

It was around 6 pm, and Lexa was curled up in her bed, with a big cup of tea, and a book in her hands. She had her glasses on, and her hair was up in a messy bun. It definitly felt like a friday night to her. 

*knock knock * 

Lexa finished the sentence she was reading before she said :" Come in ". It was Octavia. 

"Do you want to join me for movie night? We have a tradition. Every friday it's movie night, and this week it's at Clarkes house". 

Lexa didn't say anything for a few minutes. She was really enjoying her book and the quiet. But, movie night meant Clarke. So. She heard the words that came out of her mouth, almost before she knew she had said them. 

"Sure. Thanks. I Would love to".

Octavia smiled. "I Just need to get ready", Lexa said and got up from the bed. " You are ready", Octavia said and pushed her out the door. "Didnt you notice Im wearing my spongebob pants and have No makeup on?" 

Lexa looked at her and let out a little laugh. 

"Yeah. Movie night is all about relaxing and looking like shit. No offence, of course", Octavia winked as she walked passed her, and they both went downstairs. 

........

Octavia just opened the door to the Griffins house, and yelled out :" We're here!" 

"Coming!" Clarke yelled from upstairs. 

Octavia turned around to Lexa and said. " Mr and Mrs Griffin are out of town this weekend. So we got this place all to ourselves. Well, with my parents next door, yay.." 

Clarke came jumping down the stairs, always so full of energy. 

She stopped for a moment, taking in the view that was Lexa. 

The Lexa that was looking so adorable in her glasses, and her messy hair. The Lexa that was wearing a tshirt that had some kind of weird math stuff on it. The Lexa that made her have to take a deep breath before she could talk. 

That Lexa. 

 

"Ready for an amazing movie night Lexa? I always chose the best movies there is" 

*cough.. Bullshit... Cough *

"Really Octavia?" Clarke looked at her with a look that could kill, but then turned into a smile. 

"Come on ladies. Lets make a crazy amount of popcorn!" 

.......

They were halfway through the second movie, when Lexa noticed that Raven had fallen asleep. Octavia still had her eyes glued to the screen, as this was apperantly her favourite movie. She was wrapped in a blanket, and it didn't seem like she noticed anything other than what was going on between the two characters on the screen. 

Lexa tried to get invested in what was happening in the movie. But she failed. The movie wasn't really her kind of movie. And she may have some other distractions aswell. 

Like Clarke. Who was sitting on the same couch as her. The Clarke that had put her foot on top of Lexas foot 10 minutes ago, and still didn't make any attempt to move it. The Clarke that made it impossible to notice what was happening on the screen. 

That Clarke. 

Lexa tried to look over at Clarke, but when she did, she met two blue eyes looking back at her. They were smiling. Lexa looked down, and couldn't stop her little half smile from appearing on her lips. 

All of a sudden Clarke stood up, and Lexa already missed the contact, even if it was just on her foot. 

"Come here", she whispered. "Lets go outside and get some air." 

........


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke and Lexa was sitting outside on a bench in the backyard. 

It was a nice evening, it was starting to get a bit darker, but those late summer nights never get really dark. Lexa was looking up, and just enjoying watching the sky. It was beautiful. 

"Do you miss them?" Clarke asked. " I mean, your people back home? Your family, friends?" Lexa looked at her. "Your boyfriend?" Clarke said mumbling. 

"Yeah, I miss them. But I talk to them quite often. There will probably be sometimes that are more difficult than others". 

Clarke smiled at Lexa, to encorage her to keep talking.  
"My best friend is actually in Australia as an exchange student. And I don't have very many other close friends." 

Lexa looked down, before she continued to talk. " And.. I have never been in a relationship before. I just had a few dates, but we decided to continue to be friends instead. Her and I have known eachother for ages". 

"Her?" Clarke asked. Lexa nodded. "Oh", Clarke didn't manage to keep from smiling. "That's cool"

.........

After sitting outside for a while, just talking and getting to know eachother better, Clarke stood up. 

"We should probably get back inside, see if Octavia noticed that we were gone", Clarke said with her playful grin. 

They walked back into the livingroom, but there they just found Raven still asleep. Then they heard a voice from the kitchen. 

"Oh, shes probably talking to Lincoln. She has told you about her boyfriend right?" 

"Yeah. He's away at college right?" Lexa asked. 

"Yes. They will talk for hours once they get started. They are so lovesick its nasty to look at", Clarke rolled her eyes, and Lexa had to smile at the view. 

Clarke walked over to the kitchen door, and opened it, before she said to Octavia :" Hey, Lexa and I will be upstairs until you finish. Just come up when you are done?" 

Octavia nodded. "Hey Lincoln!" Clarke yelled, before she closed the door. 

.....

 

" Well, I guess I didn't ask you, but do you want to come upstairs? " 

"Sure", Lexa said, as she followed Clarke up the stairs. They walked into the first door on the left, and it was easy to understand that this was Clarkes bedroom. 

"Nice room", Lexa said as she was looking around without trying to look too curious. 

"Yeah. I like it", Clarke smiled as she jumped down on her bed. 

Lexa walked over to the wall, where a few drawings were hanging. "Wow, these are incredible. Did you do these?"

"Yeah, I love to draw and paint. I want to be an artist actually". 

Lexa was intrigued . There were new layers she was discovering of Clarke all the time. And they all made her that much more interested in her. 

"Wow", Lexa just said again. As she couldn’t get her eyes of the drawings.

.....

"Hey Lexa", Clarke asked, and suddenly she sounded a bit shy. Lexa turned around to face her. 

"You know those braids you usually have in your hair?" 

Lexa nodded. 

"Could you maybe give me some of those sometime? They look really cool. I was never good at things like that". 

"Sure. I can do it now if you want to?" 

"Yeah! Cool!" Clarke sat up at the edge of her bed, and said, " Come on. You can sit behind me. That works right?" 

"That will work just fine", Lexa said as she walked towards the bed and sat down behind Clarke. 

"How many do you want?" Lexa asked.

"Just do whatever looks good", Clarke answered her. 

"You always look good" Lexa blurted out. "Oh, I mean.. I didn't.." 

Clarke let out a little chuckle. "Well, make me look even better then" 

Lexa let her fingers run through Clarkes hair, and she was certain that she had never felt anything this soft in her whole life. She had to maintain cool to keep from giving in to the urge she had to lean down and smell it. 

She kinda lost track of What she was doing, and just kept running her fingers through her hair. "That's how you make braids?" Clarke said with a little laugh. 

" I Was just.. Combing it.. To make it ready " Lexa was happy she was sitting behind Clarke because she had to be really red in the face now. "Oh, ok", Clarke said, before she continued :" By the way, I Was not complaining ".

.....

15 minutes later Clarke was standing in the mirror, looking at her four braids. Lexa was standing next to her, and she looked at her with a worried look. 

" Are they Ok? Is that what you wanted?" 

"They are perfect, thank you!" Clarke said and leaned in to hug Lexa. 

They stood there for a few moments, Lexa who had never been much of a hugger, didn't know why she didn't want to let go when it was Clarke she was hugging. 

Lexa was feeling brave, so she started to talk :" Do you remember after we had icecream?" 

Clarke looked at her and nodded her head. 

"When you..."

Clarke reached out her hand and touched Lexas lip. 

"Did this?" Clarke looked straight into Lexas deep green eyes. 

Clarke took another step closer, and Lexas eyes found Clarkes lips. 

"And then I did this?"Clarke licked her finger. And Lexa was sure she was about to die. 

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?"Raven yelled as she came bursting through the door. " What did I miss?" 

Clarke stumbled back. And said :" braids. Lexa gave me braids "

" Octavia!! Get the hell of the phone and join us in Clarkes room!" Raven yelled out the door. 

"Sorry", Clarke leaned in and whispered to Lexa. " I told you my friends are crazy "


	9. Chapter 9

It was monday morning, and a new school week was ahead of them. Lexa felt that she did great in all her classes so far, schoolwork had always been her thing. 

" Did you finish the science homework? " Octavia asked her as they were driving to school. "Yes, I finished it before the weekend" 

"I wish I had done that aswell", Octavia stated. "Ah well. I will do it at lunch". 

Lexa and Octavia clearly were very different, one shy, one outgoing. One cared very much about school. The other cared more about soccer. But they still got along great. 

"Why isn't Clarke going with us to school today?" Lexa asked. She was used to Clarke going with them most days. "Her dad had an appointment close to the school, so she went with him" 

"Oh Ok", Lexa said. And couldn't wait to see Clarke again.

...

After the "almost kiss" got interrupted, or atleast that's what Lexa thought it was, they didn’t have a chance to be alone again. And she was really looking forward to having that opportunity again. 

As they walked towards the school, she saw Raven and Clarke standing there, as expected. 

"Hey", Lexa said, feeling proud for speaking first. If her mom had seen her shy little girl like this, she wouldn't have know it was her. 

"Hey", Raven and Clarke said at the same time. 

"What class do you have now?" Clarke asked Lexa. 

"Spanish", Lexa smiled. "Oh. Cool. I have geography", Clarke answered. 

"Chemistry" , Raven said. "Adios amigos", and she walked away. 

" Math", Octavia sighed. "See you guys later. I have a bit of homework for that class aswell to get done". 

....

All of a sudden Clarke and Lexa was standing there alone. 

"So...." Clarke said with a little smile. 

"So..." Lexa responed. 

"Do you want to"... They said at the same time,and they both burst out laughing. 

"Wow. That's crazy.. You go first", Clarke said. 

"Well, do you maybe... want to maybe... do something after school today? I totally get it if you don't want to. But Octavia has work and I Was just thinking I could ask you. And that's stupid, because..." 

"Lexa. Lexa!", Clarke tried to stop her rambling. "I would love to!" 

"Oh", Lexa said with a sigh of relief. "Cool".   
.....

 

They were walking down the hall towards their classes, when Lexa all of a sudden felt Clarke pushing her gently towards a door. 

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Lexa asked Clarke as they entred the bathroom. Clarke took a Quick view over the room, and saw that they were alone. 

"No. I just had to finish What I started on saturday" 

Lexa felt her mouth going dry and she couldn’t focus on one single thought. The only thing she could focus on was the blonde in front of her. 

"If I remember correct, I Was standing something like this", Clarke said as she got closer to Lexa. "And I had just touched your lip like this"

Lexa felt Clarkes finger touching her lip once again. And she was now expecting Clarke to lick her finger like she had done the two other times. 

Instead she said:" But since there's no icecream involved now, I might as well Just do this" 

She placed her hand on the back of Lexas neck, and gently pushed her lips against hers. Lexas arm came up to Clarkes back, and she pushed the girl closer. 

After a few moments being totally lost in the kiss, their foreheads were touching, and Clarke said:"Wow". 

Lexa smiled and said :" definitly wow." 

And leaned in for another kiss, from the softest, sweetest lips she ever could have Imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has been gone for 1 year today. 
> 
> We miss our Heda. 
> 
> Your fight is not over.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me of something is completely wrong. English is not my first language, and Im New at this.
> 
> Rating may change as story goes on.


End file.
